1 Million subs fics
by RavenclawHermionedistrict 4
Summary: Dan and Phil reach 1 million subscribers. Found these on my computer from 2014 so decided to release them into the wild. They might be shit I haven't actually read them!
1. Dan reaches 1 million

Phil woke up earlier than he would like to on a Saturday morning, with the early July light creeping in through his curtains. He glanced at his clock which read 8 o'clock. He didn't want to get up yet, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Even if he did get up he would have to tip-toe round the house as Dan would defiantly still be fast asleep. He probably only went to bed 4 hours ago! Phil decided he would lie in bed till 9:30 when, even if he woke Dan up, he wouldn't be too grumpy. Phil could just edit his new video anyway! Phil sleepily fumbled around the side of his bed until he found his laptop plonked up beside his bed, where he left it last night. As soon as his laptop turned on he went straight on to the internet- have to start the day with social network sites! He was just about to close his YouTube channel page, as he had that as one of his homepages, when he glanced at his subscriber numbers...

Phil did a double take, looking back at his subscriber box, and seeing a number he had only dreamed off- 1,000,000. Phil just kept staring at the number, not believing what he was seeing, and then it began to sink in...he had reached 1 million subscribers. He had done something he had only dreamed off, and without thinking he let out a squeal! He sounded like a 5 year old but he didn't care. Phil had been making videos for over 6 years, but he never expected this! He was so overjoyed! He knew he had squealed a bit too loud when he heard faint grumbling from Dan's room. And then a faint voice calling "Phil?". Phil realised he had woken up Dan, but he didn't care that much. He jumped off from his bed and ran out of his bedroom and straight into Dan's, bursting through the door. Dan look surprised and concerned to see Phil in his room so quickly and had just opened his mouth to say something when Phil blurted out "I reached 1 million!". Dan's face turned from a look of concern to a look of shock and delight. Dan jumped out of bed so fast that Phil thought he has been electrocuted, and ran straight at Phil and flung his arms round him. They embraced for a couple of seconds before Dan pulled away and said to Phil:

"one fucking million".

"I know, I can't believe it myself. In all my years of video making did I ever think that 1 MILLION people would want to watch me! I never thought I'd get here."

"I always knew you would get here, Phil. Your videos are so amazing! How could anyone not love them? If I could get to 1 million then I knew you could get there too, as after all if it wasn't for you I would have never started making YouTube videos. I only have you to thank and you seriously deserve all the success in the world! And anyway, I'm your best friend, it's my job to believe in you!"

Dan then looked at Phil and noticed he had tear streaming down his face.

"Hey, hey" Dan said while putting his hand on Phil's shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"I just can't believe this has happened to me- I'm just so happy! These are happy tears Dan! I remember you doing the same! And what you just said..."

"Come here, you!" Dan said embracing Phil for the second time. Dan looked down at Phil and remembered why they were doing this. "One million!" he squealed. Phil looked up at Dan and starting squealing with him. Before they knew it they were both jumping up and down squealing together like 5 year olds- but neither of them cared. They were just too happy!

" Right come on, Phil" Dan said excitingly, "I'm making you breakfast...one million subscribers pancakes!"


	2. Phil reaches 1 million

Dan and Phil didn't get back from the radio show on the cold February evening until past 10 thus naturally Dan stayed up late on the internet to make up for lost time. So when Phil came bursting into his room at 10 o'clock on the Monday morning Dan was still fast asleep.

"Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan! Wake up!" squealed Phil.

Dan, who was still fast asleep, was woken up abruptly by Phil's voice but he wasn't sure what was going on- it was too early and literally 5 seconds ago he had been dreaming of an alpacaylpse.

"What?" Dan said while fighting the urge not to close his eyes again.

"Check your YouTube channel, Dan!"

"What? Why? Phil, just leave me alone. I'm too tired this morning."

"No, seriously, Dan! Just check your bloody YouTube channel!"

It was rare that Phil would use any sort of cussing, so 'bloody' was extremely rude for him. This one word made Dan decide that he should probably check his YouTube channel even though he no idea why. He felt around his bed for his laptop and then flicked the screen open. Dan never shut his laptop down so it came straight back on. He sleepily typed in his password which took 3 attempts as his vision was still blurry from just waking up and pressed the home button to take him straight to his YouTube channel. That was when he saw why Phil was so excited...he had 1 million subscribers! Dan's mouth fell open and he just turned to Phil and stared at him.

"Congratulations, Dan!" squealed Phil

Dan just kept staring at Phil and then all of a sudden burst into tears.

"Dan... Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Phil says while rushing over to where Dan sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around the brunette and stroking his back.

"Don't be stupid!" Dan laughed through his tears. "I'm the happiest I think I've ever been! I've got one million subscribers...fuck. I never expected this to happen, never in a million years!"

To which both Dan and Phil started laughing at the stupid pun that Dan had just made- normally they wouldn't laugh at something that stupid, but they were both high on emotions that anything was funny.

"No, but seriously Phil, I'm just so overwhelmed. When I started YouTube I didn't expect to get anywhere and now I have ONE FUCKING MILLION subscribers!" he blurted out, fresh tears streaming down his face. "It doesn't even seem real! I guess I have you to thank- I wouldn't be anybody without you, Phil. I don't even know why you haven't got one million yet. You deserve it far more than I do..."

"Shut up Dan. You deserve this so much. You put loads of work into your videos. I've seen it! Hours just agonising over the right lighting or where to make a jump cut. You work so hard, and you deserve every single one of those subscribers and you better believe me, so shut up you great dork! This day is about you, not me. Now come here, we haven't had a proper hug yet!"

Both boys embraced each other, glad that they had each other on this YouTube journey, to laugh with and to cry with and all the in between's. After an embrace Phil jumped up.

"Right Dan, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't..."  
"No, I'm not having any of that! You deserve a treat today. I'll cook you whatever you want and attempt to not burn the apartment down!"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Phil. Fine. If you're offering I'll have pancakes...but they better be fricking Delia Smith pancakes!"  
"Coming right up, Daniel! I'll make them special one million subscriber pancakes, shall I?"

Dan laughed and then replied, "Sounds good!"


End file.
